Geography of Pablanca
This country it is formed by 4 islands. The Illa Gran the Big island, Illa de Capdegalls, Illa de Capblanca and the Illa Nord. This country is divide by 3 regions, comarcas and municipalities. There is a one principal river, White river that connects the principal cities like Saguinyà, Vallblanca and the capital city Pablanca city. The highest point of Pablanca is Montneu with 5125 m. I'ts a volcano situated in North Island. Other rivers are Green river situated at the north-east of the Illa Gran island. The Samùs river it is localized on the sout of White river and follows the coastline. Pablanca have 3 sky resorts; La Mola Ski Resort situated 50 km east of Pablanca city; Montnegre Ski Resort localized 150 km and Àscara Ski Resort localized in Àscara Valley. With 50,775.62 km² Pablanca has approximately 2340 km of coastline and most of the coast is steep but there are great beaches and bays . The Sió Bay is the most famous and large with 40 km costline, so is tha largest beach. Oceanic climate island This country experience a typical maritime climate, with prevailing south-westerly winds from the Atlantic Ocean. The annual average temperature range in the Pablanca Isles is only about 12 °C. Although the west coast experiences a maritime climate, the absence of an equally significant warm Pacific current in the upper-mid latitudes means that these regions are generally colder in winter, with more precipitation falling as snow. Administrative divions Republica de Pablanca is composed by 4 islands, 4 regions, 7 counties or comarca, 145 municipalities, 2 metropolitan areas and the bigest cities like Ciutat de Pablanca, Marellà, Saguinyà, Rocacoure, Calafreda, Esvernà, Pous and Portnord are divided into distritcs. Islands Pablanca is formed by 4 islands. The four islands are: * Illa Gran * Illa de Capablanca * Illa de Capdegalls * Illa Nord Regions The only validity they have is the administrative and judicial. They only have administrative functionality and does not have any historical or cultural value. Regions emerge from the union of cpunties or (comarca) and they be established since 1931. The four regions created in 1931 are: * Tres Illes * La Boca * Vallblanca * Nord Comarca (counties) A county is a geographical region of a country used for administrative or other purposes in certain modern nations like Pablanca. Its etymology derives from the old french term, conté or cunté and could denote a jurisdiction in mainland Europe, under the sovereignty of a count (earl) or a viscount. The modern french is comté, and its equivalents in other languages are contea, contado, comtat, condado, Grafschaft, Gau, etc.) (cf. conte, comte, conde, Graf). When the Normans conquered England, they brought the term with them. The Saxons had already established the regions that became the Historic counties of England calling them shires. The vikings introduced the term earl (from Old Norse, jarl) to the British Isles. Thus, earl and earldom were taken as equivalent to the continental use of count and county. So, the later-imported term became a synonym for the native English word scir (ʃir) or, in Modern English, shire. Since a shire was an administrative division of the kingdom, the term county evolved to designate an administrative division of national government in most modern uses. A county may be further subdivided into townships or other administrative jurisdictions under the county's control. The boundaries of a county usually, but not always, contain cities, villages, towns, townships or other municipal corporations. Depending on the particular nation, municipalities might or might not be subject to direct or indirect county control. In Pablanca, many county names derive from catalan historical surname's people or descriptions and geographical qualities and the term county is often used to describe sub-national jurisdictions that are structurally equivalent to counties in the relationship they have with their national government; but which may or may not be operationally equivalent to the county as that entity. The seven counties of Pablanca are: * L'Estret * Entre Illes * El Preciós * El Verd * Serragran * La Vall * Illa Nord Municipality Republica de Pablanca is divided by 145 municipalities. A municipality in Pablanca is usually an urban administrative division having corporate status and usually powers of self-government. The term municipality is also used to mean the governing body of a municipality. A municipality is a general-purpose administrative subdivision, as opposed to a special-purpose district. The term is derived from french municipalité and Latin municipalis. Metropolitan area A metropolitan area, metro area or metro in Pablanca is a region consisting of a densely populated urban core and its less-populated surrounding territories, sharing industry, infrastructure, and housing. A metropolitan area usually comprises multiple jurisdictions and municipalities: neighborhoods, townships, cities, exurbs, counties, and even states. As social, economic and political institutions have changed, metropolitan areas have become key economic and political regions. The only two metropolitan areas are: * Pablanca * Marellà Districts The bigest cities like Ciutat de Pablanca, Marellà, Saguinyà, Rocacoure, Calafreda, Esvernà, Pous and Portnord are divided into distritcs. Transport and comunications Pablanca have 4 highways that communicate the main cities, tourist sites, ports and airports. The main highway is A1 with 175 km communicates Pablanca, Vallblanca and Saguinyà. You can travel to Marellà through the A3 or A2 beacuase it's a free highway. The A2 is tha largest and will communicates Pablanca, Fortport, Marellà and Rocacoure with a future total 530 km lengh. You also can travel to Marellà through the A3. Tourism Media and tecnology Category:Republica de Pablanca